Continue a study which involves new approaches which promise to increase significantly the efficacy of peritoneal dialysis -- a dialysis treatment for end-stage kidney disease patients which is considerably less risky and costly than hemodialysis -- through the novel use of antidiuretic and vasodilating drugs in the peritoneal lavage solution, or of a combination of peritoneal lavage and the use of oral diuretics in the gut.